gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Taikage
Need to Bring Back Weapons Descriptions I'm not a fan of multi layered pages of redundant info either,but I think we need to bring the weapons section back.Not all weapons are the same you know,they all have their unique individual characteristics,it doesnt have to be long winded or complex,just enough to describe the weapon in general and special characteristics on it. I'm not just talking about 00 Raiser,I'm talking about all AD articles that had the weapons section totally removed. If you want an example,take the GN-X Beam Rifle.Did you know that the Long Barrel adds range to the weapon itself but reduces the rate of fire?a bit of a long range non sniping rifle.I click on the long range rifle section and it just leads me to the GN Rifle section of the series,which tells me little about this uniqe feature that aonly available to the Original GN-X Rifle. What about the Ahead Rifle extension?It doesnt increase the range,this one actually increases the power and it adds some Condensers on the side as well.Dont forget the GN-Sword II,where is the info on its beam rifle abilities,i>has a few different shots availale to it,or its larger than average beam saber size from the weapon.These are just some of the info that I founfd to be well....missing and its sad because some of these features arent just regular features that applies to all,and linkin them to the listed weapons page does not do them justice whatsoever,hell the GN Sword section in the AD weapons section is empty!!!So literally I think the site have 0 to little info on GN Sword series now. All of these info.......lost and blank,nowhere to be found.I know you're not related to this issue,but I'm simply bringing it up to you,because this trend concerns me.-SonicSP 11:12, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :If you please review the discussion page for Shared Weapons, I explore the idea of features specific to a particular weapon being incorporated into the Technology and Characteristics segments. :Using the example of the GN-X and its beam rifle, I would propose the following solution: ::Replace the link under Optional Equipment with simple text. ::Then add a passage to the effect of :::...Gundam Throne series; the overall tech was based on reversed engineered CB GN-tech. The GN-X is the first production mobile suit sporting beam weapons a pair of GN Beam Sabers and a GN Beam Machine Gun. The GN Beam Machine Gun sacrifices accuracy at range in favor of rate of fire, however ground crews can attach a longer barrel which reduces the rate of fire but increases accuracy at range. This upgrade by no means gives a GN-X sniping capabilities but does allow the pilot reach out and touch the enemy. ::::The GN-X series intented mission was that of a highly manuverable, high speed combatant. :This was what I was what I always intended. --Nkuzmik 15:16, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::That's certainly better than nothing.Personally,I do wish the description is a bit more specialised in a section.As in long barrel mention for example under the GN-X rifle section in under the actual "Beam Rifle". :::::But now,that we have indeed gotten a good transcript of alot of the intruction manuals,I guess we can mention more specialised things about them.Of course,in my opinion most of the CB Gundam's weaponry fall under this category, :::::Of course,if something really is just plain,most probably something from the sidestories,we can always just stick with a line like An ordinary beam rifle with a link to the weapons page. :::::Oh and I know the GN-X dont have the sniping ability but I guess I am sort of comparing the upgrade that of a sniper rifle,specifically the sniper rifle II which fires it long range mode with the barrel attached,just a small comparison like thing.They are far different from each other in ability-SonicSP 16:45, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Message to newcomers I really hope you don't flash the ban card everytime you see newcomers making mistakes XD. We don't have the power to do that. That can come out to somebody as harassment in some kind. Anyway, just putting it up here. --Bronx01 13:51, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Bronx01, I don't know about you, but I don't have the patience to deal with overzealous editors. The last time an overzealous newbie editor showed up, it took me nearly 2 hrs to clean up their mess. Another one consistently kept changing stuff even though every senior editor reversed their edits. You personally dealt these types yourself. They just show up, edit stuff even though they were asked to take greater care of their edits. This is why I warn overzealous types about quality control. You showed up editing and I've only seen good stuff. Currently there's a HK guy that annoyingly plagiarizes material and he pass it off as himself. He's less frequent these days so I don't bother with him, but you've seen it yourself from other newbies how they add stuff in that makes the page worse. I've given them chances to stop what they're doing and consider what they're editing. However most of the time, they continue what they're doing and ignore me until I put them on petition. The power to ban is based on voting. I give the editor a stern warning first, but if I keep seeing bad edits, I will put that person on notice and ultimately on petition for ban/block if they continue to do more harm than good. If you've been following my msgs with several editors, then you know who I'm talking to and why I'm doing it. You don't see me having issues with any of the senior editors at all. The only weird time was with Kuruni, a 3-month ban, because I never had a problem with Kuruni and dude got blocked. Now if you've been following me, I always enforce a 3-strikes or banned rule. If you feel I've been out of line, you're welcome to talk to me about it. However, you seen the most recent editors, they're not really editing, more like critiquing over tiny things. Wasabi 15:43, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :I have no problem with warnings. I can understand what you mean. Though, looking at the other side, newbies can be a bit overboard most of the times. Flashing ban card in first warning can scare even the potentially good editors, and that's what I am worried about. That's all. --Bronx01 16:41, September 8, 2010 (UTC) I understand that, I was once like that too and i felt discouraged too, but I at least talked to the other editors to understand their feelings and try to improve on my own edits. I didn't become a decent editor over night, it took time. These newbies on the other hand makes no effort to talk back to me nor improve themselves as editors, they just ignore the msgs and keep going at it, that's what bugs me the most. Wasabi 18:26, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :There was a time where I was one of those type of editors, always doing stuff I felt is right and to hell with the other people. I mean, I'm still like that sort of but I guess back then I just didnt had anybody to talk to since I was not that familiar to the wiki and how the community works. :How did I became one again, lol. Taikage came to animesuki and asked a good reference site for00 knowledge and I said Gundam Wikia........I did not know what he wanted a site for so that answer would have not been useful >__> but its true there are almost no sites that just hosts all the information. Then I sort of got tempted to join just so I maybe I can do something to help. We're not perfect especially when it comes to referencing for specific stuff or mentions but we sure are a good general read for those who want to learn. :I symphatise with Taikage's position though, maybe its not good to be so rough but it has to be done if we dont the whole place will fall into disrepair actually. We've done alot of edits over the time and we have to protect it too. At the same time though, we may want to be careful so we dont appear to be too strict or unreasonable. :Maybe we need like a newbie FAQ or something? Some general guide to what they should do to edit nicely and responsibly while over here? If they can engage with us more epecially in the discussion, then maybe we can get to know them a bit better. -SonicSP 19:37, September 8, 2010 (UTC) : :I think there should be some kind of "Editor Rights and Responsibilities" contract or agreement established for all editors. I feel bad that Kuruni somehow got blocked :( and I hope she does return to the wiki. I think that it has alot of value for Gundam fans everywhere, that it has information that Wikipedia couldn't provide, and there are full profiles for the Gundam 00 MS/MA, something that MAHQ hasn't done yet. And basically it's editors like Taikage/Wasabi, SonicSP, CrusaderRedG21, Simant, Bronx, Shindy00, and others who make the wiki what it is and are slowly building it into a reliable source of information for Gundam fans. And, I think that this wiki is lucky that there aren't loads of "unregistrered contributor" people messing up information on the page. : :But my point is that people will make bad edits sometimes based on incorrect information, observations, assumptions that are non-canon, and some translation barriers. Those are easily correctable. But there are people who may put biased writing on some pages, or just completely plagiarize from MAHQ. I think that a person who makes a bad edit once or twice just doesn't have experience in editing even though they may be a diehard Gundam fan. So instead of being very negative about the people who make one or two little mistakes, I think we should just revert the edit, go on the user page and explain why it was corrected. After all, the theme of the 00 Movie is "When will humanity understand each other?" : :Actually, to go on a big tangent, I'm coming up with some...err rules/tips for being a quality editor. : :The Gundam Wiki Editor's Contract of Rights and Responsibilies Ver. 1.0 :#As an editor, you job is to provide meaningful content that will contribute to the overall depth of information within this wiki. :#An editor must not steal from, or copy/paste information from a website without giving proper credit. :#Freedom of thought is encouraged here at the wiki, but be mindful of the edits that you create will be seen by Gundam fans. Feel free to add on to this editors, newbies included! And also go to the "Plot Thesis" section in the discussion page for the 00 Movie, I've posted a few questions and curiosities I have about the movie that is free for anyone to post their opinion on before it comes out.Gaeaman788 02:12, September 9, 2010 (UTC) old style wiki Hello! Do you know how to return old style wiki? That with the White-Blue color theme? I only managed to change theme to a WERY old style "MonoBook". -- Rimus 17:49, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :I think it's a wikia-wide thing. Not much we can do about it. -SonicSP 02:23, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Skins has been completely removed, however, when at preferences, you can change the layout to bring it back to something close to what it was. Taikage - the greatest evil since whole wheat bread 03:02, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Well, we could ask one of the wikia people to give Sonic or Taikage the authority to change the theme for the website. Because one criticism I have is the text. For alot of the ship profiles, the main text is light gray while the box itself is white, which makes it very hard to read :(. So, if any wikia admins are watching, give one of us the rights to change the overall layout ofthe wikiGaeaman788 03:49, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :Urghhh I wish, but they really want to streamline wikia I believe which was why they did this in the first place. So many hard work was put to waste, maybe not on ours but some others have had years of customisation and built on it and got it incompatable with the new policy. :They own the place so not much we can do about it. I have no problem with the grey background, whay I have a BIG issue is that all the ads and "new entry" parts are on the right side while the article is on the left. This annoys me to no end frankly because the profile pic in the middle looks super weird and uncomfortable. :But I think we have to live with the changes whether we like it or not but who knows maybe Taikage or some of us can go request a thing or two. But I don't think we'll get anything. -SonicSP 18:45, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :I found the title of that old style: Monaco. I really need that feature "Special:WikiActivity". -- Rimus 09:48, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I just miss a particular skin I used to used. Gaming I believe but I changed to another one slightly before they started the change. ::It's a good thing I sticked to the good old wikia editing style instead of relying on the skins' much more easier version. Anyways, things are just really complicated and confusing now with the new changes happening. -SonicSP 18:42, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi hi Taikage. im kinda new to this, so i was wondering if you could tell me how to edit the right hand side of a page. i just wanted to add something to the brave commander test type page. thanks Bravecommander 10:26, November 8, 2010 (UTC) never mind.... hi again. yeah. just figured out how to edit the infoboxes. thanks anyways for your offer to help! Bravecommander 10:55, November 8, 2010 (UTC) y on earth did u delete my page? re: page deletion hi taikage about the page deletion, i kinda dont know what exactly i deleted, so can you point it out for me please? if i messed up big time, SORRY! i'm seriously a noob at this so please be patient (this goes for other wiki users) once again: SORRY IF I MESSED UP. Bravecommander 08:36, November 9, 2010 (UTC) So.............how DO you check what other people's editing list are? if that's even possible. Dunno what he edited..........by the way BC, if you know which article, then it would help alot. Wecan check what part you changed as long as we checked the article history. -SonicSP 17:06, November 9, 2010 (UTC) When you look at the left side panel, at the upper left under "Community", there's a "Recent Changes." From there, it will give you a historical report on what has been changed. As for your own work, look at the top upper right panel for "My contributions." From there, you'll find a list of edits only you made and the history of the changes done. Taikage - scheming great doom with rootbeer 21:29, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :heh, thanks. Now another one, how do I "follow" an article with the new skin? I have no idea where the button is. -SonicSP 19:04, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Well last I checked, the "follow" feature is always present whenever you save a edit with the option to follow or not follow a page. After that, you can check on the mid-upper panel marked "following"; interestingly, i can't seem to use it, even though it's automatic to follow through whenever you make a new page. Taikage - scheming great doom with rootbeer 21:13, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :When you view a page, there should be 2 links at the lower right corner of the page/view, listed as "Follow/Following*" next to "Tools". Press follow to follow a page. Hope that helps --Bronx01 02:21, November 12, 2010 (UTC) It does help, thanks. I'm not used to the new skins........urg frankly I wish we can have the old ones back but I'm not fond of monobook either. I miss gaming........-_- Speaking of which, I think we need to modify the color of infobox fonts some pages if possible. Some of them cannot be seen with the new skin unless its highlighted. -SonicSP 10:22, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Which color do you propose, SonicSP? Dav7d2 10:40, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :Don't know honestly. I have not thought it through. Prefably something that will look nice in the grey background AND in the white one becuz some people may still be using monobook. Speaking of which, how do you go to history in an article with the new skin? I have no idea where it is. Yeah, yeah I know I suck at it but I have to live with it. -SonicSP 17:45, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Naguib Neferu, or shall we say: Neferu Naguib hi taikage! yeah. you kinda mixed up her first and last names in the article. can you fix it somehow? thanks Bravecommander 10:36, November 14, 2010 (UTC) I copied the names exactly how it was listed in the forum, do you have proof that it's reversed? If you can confirm it's a true mistake on my part, simply click "move" on the upper-mid-panel to change the naming scheme. Thanks. Taikage - scheming great doom with rootbeer 11:07, November 14, 2010 (UTC) System Features/Armaments While ago, from what I remembered, the "System Features" from the mobile suit pages where turned from heading ( / ), to point form. Can we do the same for the armaments? --Bronx01 16:12, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Bronx01, if you feel there's a need to further minimize the menu panel, go ahead. It only did the point form because I felt the panel was getting ridiculously huge. Also, how do you feel about moving character's complete history to expanded pages? If you notice on other wikias, many of them have summarized versions and then the option for a bigger page. However, with all under consideration, it's my biggest desire to have the 00 pages finally completed by next year so we can work on other projects. See what you can do about Sergei Smirnov. Taikage - more thrilling than day-old sushi :P 21:15, November 16, 2010 (UTC) : I'll start editing this weekend, I think. About Sergei's profile, I'll try, but I am redoing Tieria's History profile, I dunno if how much I can do to it. --Bronx01 14:33, November 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I never answered you about putting character article sections in to expanded pages. A while ago, there is a guy who also suggested the same thing with Amuro Ray's page. I am a bit reluctant about the idea, since the page is not that huge. But if a page is super expanded (and the expanded page is well done), I am not against the idea. For comparison, I can say, sort of like Monkey D. Luffy's in One Piece wikia. However, I do repeat that I'll only agree if the page is super expanded and already been cleanly edited. One page that comes to mind is Setsuna F. Seiei, seeing it's huge and many people worked on it (I haven't read the history section, though I can say people want it to be super detailed). ::Also, about finishing 00 pages, I think putting on some finishing touches on the important characters/MS should suffice for now. We can never expand on the "Personality"/Personality/"History" of a minor character that have never been active on the screen. Also, 00 side stories characters can only be expanded upon summaries and limited scanlations. But then again, this had been the case for 2 years now. All I want to say is, editors should also work on other series pages; they don't have to wait to really finish the 00 pages. If you already have plans for other pages, please let the editors know. --Bronx01 16:08, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Move to ban Veda2010 ? I have noticed recently that he's back again, and as usual,I have noted that his recent contributions/edits doing more harm than good to the wiki. ~ Azkaiel 13:48, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :So, what does he usually do? -SonicSP 16:33, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :*Did you see that page he made called the "Graham Special" or even the "Newtype-ish Naked Experience" page at all? Dav7d2 16:49, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :*Those are little things that can be cleaned up quicky. Considering the words "Newtype-ish naked experience" were directly ripped from MAHQ, and the fact that bot Bravecommander (who is the resident translator, and a admin have talked to him, I'll say yes). Wiki trolls are troubling enough, but eople who make dumb edits over and over are not good. Though I do feel his correction on the MEmento Mori page was warranted, there were a few errors made to names on that page (both on his part and Bronx's). Gaeaman788 17:33, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Okay guys, you gave me a grand reason to ban. I have the power to ban the guy for up to a year. I personally want to maximum sentence, but I don't want to be a despot admin, so guys, give me a time frame for suspension. Taikage - more thrilling than day-old sushi :P 17:30, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Max isn't really warranted. I would personally reserve maxium sentence for people who make consistently bad edits, with no good ones, blatantly plagiarize from other pages such as MAHQ, have no contact with sr. editors, and who just do maliciou things on the wiki. Veda2010 has made some good edits (memento mori being one of them, but I'm not snooping around his edits) but a few weird ones I will admit. I say ban him for a month. I'm not defending Veda2010 neccessarily, I'm looking at it from both sidesGaeaman788 17:38, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Very well, Gaeaman788 has given a fair sentence. I'll enact a 1-month ban. Taikage - more thrilling than day-old sushi :P 17:54, November 24, 2010 (UTC) HI all, i know that veda 2010's already banned, and since i'm not a senior editor, i don;t have much say in this, but i just wat to ask if veda2010 has replied any of the warnings issued by taikage? and while i'm on this note, i'd also want to point out that on every solbraves member page, he has copied and pasted the same sentence for each of the skills and abilities header, and also, he has not provided any sort of reference as to where he obtained the information. haha i'm already called the resident translator??? anyway i also want to ask if there'e any other editors who can translate. thanks Bravecommander 10:41, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Your the only guy here that can translate, so yeah you are our resident translator so to speak. -SonicSP 14:53, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Not actually... I can translate if it's hiragana and katakana, and sound of course. I just can't read the kanji yet. -- Rimus 15:25, November 25, 2010 (UTC) oh wow. i discovered yesterday that lastsaber can also do translating. so ill be asking him and rimus to help double check mystuff. anyway it soesnt matter if nobody can so chinese. i was forced to do it in my secondary days, and kanji is really derived from simplified chinese, so ill have no prob with kanji. Bravecommander 10:36, November 26, 2010 (UTC) How Do You Create A New Page or Article? I'm trying to create one, but I have no idea how to actually do it. -SonicSP 09:26, November 25, 2010 (UTC) You can do it 2 ways: On the left side of the panel, under "Toolbox", go to "Special Pages. Under "Page Tools", you'll find "Create a new page." To make things easier for you, save the link on your toolbar for easier access. The second one is to simply search a topic that's not created. Usually if the header can't match any known data, the search engine will highlight your stuff red and you can hit the hyper-link to create the page exactly under that searched term. Taikage - more thrilling than day-old sushi :P 14:50, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Translation Request Since, this has sort of become our "main" discussion page so to speak....... Translation request: (Paragraph indicated by a red arrow in pic) http://img829.imageshack.us/img829/963/halpd.jpg Homeless seems to think it's interesting but is unable to translate it fully. It seems to involve something regarding how the GN-X have been upgraded. Given the absence of any official mention of how the IIs and IIIs work, I'm fairly interested in it myself. Anyways, I'm hoping one of our translators can check it out if possible. -SonicSP 22:10, November 26, 2010 (UTC) New Extreme Gundam Armor Pack? I found this on a blog and I'm hoping for someone to be able to confirm/translate this. P.S. I would have put this on the Extreme Gundam's Talk Page, however for some reason it would not let me create it - The Phantom Impact 01:08, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Chobu Unit!.... I've have noticed that we have a page on the Sol Brave Squadron and whos part of it and what they do and what role they played in the movie. It has come to my attention is that fact that we do now have a page for the Chobu Unit, even though they we know whos a part of it and what they do and the role they play in the first season, even the different types of units they use. They were at pivotal points in the first season and were even in more then one episode. The fact is, is that they are equally as important as the Sol Brave Squadron and thus they should be given a page for it! Dav7d2 23:32, November 27, 2010 (UTC) However, this would also mean making a page for the OverFlag Squadron, which shouldn't be too hard. Problem with doing one on the Chobu Forces is that we know so little about them, and that we know Sergei, Soma, and Ming were the only members mentioned in S1. This would also mean we would have to make a page for the 08th MS Team, and the White Dingo Unit, and the Joule Team, soo yeahGaeaman788 05:53, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Admin How to! A How To Guide For Admins! I came across this and thought you might need it, for future reference and what not. Dav7d2 02:22, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Getting Kuruni unbanned Taikage, it has come to my attention (again) that user Kuruni got banned off the Gundam Wiki some time ago by a admin. According to Dav7d2 (sp), she apparently got baned for a "unjustified reason" though what reason that is I have no idea. So, since you're admin, is there a way that you could fix this issue so that this doesn't happen again? Thanks :)Gaeaman788 05:56, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Re:Black titles Which scheme are you using? If its monobook then the titles would be all-black. I changed it to match with the new standard layout and to make the titles visible. If you really want me to change the color scheme back to the original I will, but the pages would still need a new edit for the colors to fix themselves. —AscendedAlteran 08:55, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :I'm still using the old option. I'm frankly tired of the new skin and it's lack of boldness. -SonicSP 09:01, November 30, 2010 (UTC) So what do we do then? Anyone visiting the site will get the new skin, especially the people without a wikia account, but all of our senior editors (including me) are using the old skin. —AscendedAlteran 09:04, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Please use a scheme that's friendly to any skin. I know you're just trying to match the current skin, but this skin was forced upon us. We're still trying to find a way to create a Gundam-themed skin, but no one has the programming skills to step up to help us out yet. Until then, make sure any changes are effective on all skins. Taikage - more thrilling than day-old sushi :P 09:15, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :So which color? Black won't work for the old scheme and gray won't work for the new. In all honesty this should be probably be put before the whole community, since will affect every mobile suit page. —AscendedAlteran 09:18, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :I don't mind the Black Title Cards, but we really need to do something, We need to change the theme of the Wiki, we keep putting it off! and were not getting anything done by doing that. Dav7d2 09:22, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Like Taikage said: We don't have anyone with the computer skills to make a new theme. Since we're the on topic though, now that 00 is basically over we should probably come up with a "Manual of Style" of sorts to standardize the whole site. We've come up with a decent format over the course of 00, but we need to decide on whether to move it to everything else or just let the pages stand. We briefly touched on the issue with the whole thing over the 3D artwork, but I think it's time we gave it serious thought. —AscendedAlteran 09:26, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Is it just me? because I didn't understand what you are trying to say.... Dav7d2 09:30, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :Basically this: Since we're trying to get a new skin we should use the opportunity to change the whole site's image. If you look at the articles dealing with the 00 universe and compare them with articles from another universe, say UC, they look completely different half the time. I'm proposing that we branch into the other verses and make the site not look schizophrenic. For example, the artwork. The 00 movie Gundam articles use the much more detailed (and high quality) artwork for the main image(s) in favor of the much more accurate anime artwork. Take UC, the majority of the artwork is low quality. Should we keep the artwork that was made for the initial releases, or use, for example, the Fix Figuration or Gundam Evolve ver. which is much higher quality but less accurate (like the 00 movie Gundams)? —AscendedAlteran 09:34, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :I know exactly what your saying! but thats only 25% of the battle, Category:Stubs has 409 pages showing that they are stubs and Category:Cleanup has 55 pages showing that they are in need of cleanup. Basically this Wikia needs ALOT of work, infact thats an understatment. Getting the the pictures are less harder then getting the info! Dav7d2 09:46, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Taking care of the Category:Cleanup articles isn't that difficult, but we're getting ahead of ourselves. What color do you guys want me to put into the infobox titles? I could use red like the technology articles have? —AscendedAlteran 09:49, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Does anyone have any preference for the color? —AscendedAlteran 13:52, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :Just dropping by and say that the text colour csn be change. I put it to white, the text should appear not long now. If you people still want to change it, just mind there are two colours to take into consideration, the header box colour and the text colour --Bronx01 14:15, November 30, 2010 (UTC) : I prefer black for the infobox titiles, that way I can actually see the section title in the box. Trying to squint my eyes for a white color was hard enough. As far as changing the layout from this drab gunmetal gray color, I'm probably the only one here who has decent computer skills, but I personally don't have the power to go in and change the format for the whole wiki. The yellow makes the links easy to see, but it's harder to tell what pages you've clicked on previously since the links don't change color after you click them. I've been taking a look at the Seed/Detiny pages, those seem to be just fine, as in there's not much plagiarism. : The most work needs to be done on the Universal Century pages, esp. with the history of some MS and characters (i.e. Char and Amuro) that need either tightening up or major expansion like the 00 pages so we can have a consistent quality accross the wiki. Characters like Anavel Gato, Kou, Christina, Banagher, Uso, etc. deserve a major overhaul in their character pages, at least once we've finished 00.Gaeaman788 14:29, November 30, 2010 (UTC) ::That's what I've been promoting for a while now. Before we do any of that though we need a consistent style to do it so that it all looks good. —AscendedAlteran 14:52, November 30, 2010 (UTC) We're far from done with the 00 pages. The supporting and minor characters have always been largely ignored in favor of the major ones. It will take almost up to another year to complete them. We can have them all done within a month or two if everyone just pull it together. For now, I'll leave that color scheme matter at your discretion. Still, we need to find someone of great design skill and wiki knowledge to even make the necessary changes. Do we have a designer in the house? Taikage - more thrilling than day-old sushi :P 15:15, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Supporting characters and minor charactes like Ming, Aber Rindt, Goodman, Pang, Devine, Bring, etc. weren't fleshed out in terms of personality. They were really placed in the story to die and further bolster the main characters. Example: Ming's death at the hands of Hallelujah gave Soma a greater motivation to beat him. Minor characters don't need a detailed backstory or a deep personality. If we are looking to change the design of the wiki from the gunmetal scheme to something else, I tried fiddling around with the design editor wiki, but thepics I had were too large. But what kind of design woud we want and what kind of rights should be granted to an editor who has the capabilities to change the design? Gaeaman788 16:02, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :Some time ago I proposed a background with the major UC Gundams on the left, major AU Gundams on the right. Or maybe something like the parts of a machine (gears, turbines, etc.) to highlight the mecha aspect of the franchise. Or even the white "GN Space" that the characters experience during "GN Telepathy". —AscendedAlteran 17:49, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Just dropping into the discussion and saying good job on the choice of tiles. They look awesome. -SonicSP 17:02, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Custom Skin! I came across JoePlay from the Tron Wikia (hes the one that did the Custom Look for the Tron Wikia) if you read his profile there, you'll see hes part of the Wikia Staff. He does Custom Skins for other Wikias, I was thinking that maybe we should do a Request for a Custom Skin! I think this Wikia is definitely in need of a Custom Look and it will benefit in the long run! What are your thoughts and opinions? Dav7d2 05:33, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds good to me. Make the theme black and red please!!!!!!!'' (don't consider the 2nd part to be a serious sentence but I WOULD be thankful if it just turned out to be that way). :I miss the old Wikia custom skins, I used to use a black/red theme one. >__> -SonicSP 10:04, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :The Admin has to put in the request! Then when the guy gets here, we then can figure out what to do! Dav7d2 19:42, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Call me crazy, but I like the current look. —AscendedAlteran 19:45, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :The new skin or the old one? I switched back to monobook after awhile because I could not stand the positioning of the articles+lack of boldness. -SonicSP 09:08, December 3, 2010 (UTC) ::The new one. I agree with you on the positioning, but what do you mean by "lack of boldness"?—AscendedAlteran 09:37, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :Well, notice some of the sub-titles used to automatically be bolded in the older skins? I noticed they stopped being like that by default with the new one. -SonicSP 09:46, December 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, okay. The lack of bold font doesn't really bother me too much, and it can probably be corrected rather easily. —AscendedAlteran 09:49, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :Oh snap. The new skins actually do have it now. The previous time I checked (for the black one) it didnt have the autobold thing. Okay, I'm much more okay with the current new skin, except for the article positioning. My screen is a little big bit so it shows. I prefer the article and updates be switched like the old one. Other than this, I have no other complains about the "current" new skin. -SonicSP 09:46, December 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Agreed. So are you going to use the new skin permanently now or keep the MonoBook? —AscendedAlteran 11:28, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Well guys, I'm going to stick with the mono-theme. Even though I created the current new look, it's still annoying to my eyes, especially the amount of space it takes up. Hopefully when the top wiki editors finally understand the issues with the other editors, they may restore the original color schemes of wiki or create a new compromise for us to enjoy. Taikage - Admin of Gundam Wikia, but no pay check T_T 11:44, December 3, 2010 (UTC) ::It's not the color scheme that bothers me (in fact I love the new one, especially the background, and suggest keeping it as the permanent theme), it's the amount of space that gets taken up by the search bar and recent activities section (which many of the senior editors have attested to). BTW, do you guys consider me a senior editor? Just curious. —AscendedAlteran 17:18, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sticking to monobook. The new look may look better than the last new look, however the positioning as well as I have trouble finding wherever the hell the functions are(had difficulty finding the upload pic button today)'' annoying me. I prefer the older multiple choices of skins. Everyone chose what they liked and went with it, Thankfully, I never came to rely on that "easy non html edit" feature one skin had or I wouldnt know how to edit anything. I was tempted though. -SonicSP 17:01, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Exia Gallery Election http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:GN-001_Gundam_Exia#Photo_Talk.21_D.3D.21 Well, some of us think that the Exia gallery has too many pics so we're thinking of which ones to remove via voting. Those who want to take part may do so. Explanation on the process and the ongoing discussions are in the Exia talk page as provided in the above link. -SonicSP 18:01, December 6, 2010 (UTC) I say get rid of the gunpla, the low resolution pics, and the bad shots. Taikage - Admin of Gundam Wikia, but no pay check T_T 23:17, December 7, 2010 (UTC) :We don't take general suggestions anymore. You have to actually cast your vote on the special section I created ^_^. You can suggest a pic to be voted on to by bringing it up using the format I outlined, then we'll all vote on it. When you vote, it counts towards a decision. :If there's something in particular you think that needs removing, you can create a new "poll" in the voting section for it. -SonicSP 09:33, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Gundam 00 Screenshot Source!!! DUDE! I found this website that has 54 pages of High Quality/High Resolution screenshots of Gundam 00!!! http://www.gundamgallery.com/cat-screenshots-44.htm Dav7d2 12:17, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Dude, where have you been? Everyone knows you can use the VLC player and use the snap shot feature to get any shot from 00. This is only good for people who don't have time for taking their own HD snapshots. Taikage - Admin of Gundam Wikia, but no pay check T_T 14:03, December 8, 2010 (UTC) first of all, what is a VLC player? I watch Gundam 00 on youtube were it has 720p and sometimes take screenshots. Since they are not the best quality, I usually go searching around the internet for the HD photos. I don't see anything wrong with the photos this website has either. -Dav7d2 14:10, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Seriously!? VLC player is a open source media player and probably one of the best ever made. It can play just about any media file type you can imagine. It's also the current preferred media player by most viewers of anime, at least to those who download them. Current subbers use a .mkv (russian format) and windows media player codecs don't always properly play it, but VLC never had a problem. Any case, there is a feature called snapshot that allows you to take any pic on a media file. Several of the editors have been using that to add in pics. I was planning to revamp the Gundam Wing universe with the snap shots as well. Well, check it out if you like. Taikage - Admin of Gundam Wikia, but no pay check T_T 14:44, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :One can also use good ol Windows Media Player and press Ctrl+I to take pics as well. I occasionally do so with the High Definition (1gb+ per episode) Gundam 00 episodes although I don't recall uploading any before. Good find though, there's a lot of pics here. -SonicSP 08:59, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :Not only that. There is Windows Media Player Classic from K-Lite Codeck pack. I't s rarely good. From my point of view even beter than VLC player. There you can take shots Alt+I Also, from link you added is a WERY shitty quality. I have a Blu-Ray Rip, If you need some screenshot at best quality, just say it to me =) -- Rimus 13:56, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh ya, I have the Blu Ray rip too. Now I CANNOT watch 00 in the normal format anymore. Eyes hurt too much T_T. -SonicSP 17:46, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Just in case you guys want blu-ray, check this site out, plenty of direct downloads. OZC DDL Taikage - Admin of Gundam Wikia, but no pay check T_T 18:07, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Looking for good Rips Any of you guys know a good ripping program I can get online? I'm trying to save space and need a program that can compress media files and can repurpose them as well. Suggestions? Taikage - Admin of Gundam Wikia, but no pay check T_T 18:07, December 9, 2010 (UTC)